The present invention relates to an image readout method and to an image readout device for reading out only a portion of an image representing information from detectors such as a plurality of photocells arranged in a row.
It is frequently not necessary to read out the entire image representing information content of an image detector. For example, it is sufficient, to read out only a portion of the information from the image detector when the portion is sufficient for the intended purpose, such as the tracking of a target.
German Pat. (DE-PS) No. 1,289,549 discloses an image converter system comprising a plurality of photo detectors arranged in rows and columns. Such prior art systems permit only the reading of the entire image from the detectors. However, as mentioned above, it is frequently desireable to read out only a partial image after the entire image has first been read out. As a result of such a partial readout it is possible to significantly reduce the data flow and accordingly also the software and hardware expense. Such partial image readout is for example satisfactory in connection with any earth surface and topographical reconnaissance and in connection with the tracking of a flying body. The detection and tracking of the targets, for example in connection with defense measures, may also be accomplished in a satisfactory manner by a partial image readout.